Angel of the Darkness
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: Kurodo Akabane:his only desire is to finally face an opponent that will test the limits of his power.Harry Potter: The boy savior to the wizarding world who wishes that sometimes he could be the one saved. Together can they find what they both desire?chan
1. Chapter 1

Thank you all so much for reading my stories and I hope that you continue to enjoy them!

Akabane sat listlessly in his room, his face passive but the slight downturn of his lips showed his displeasure with the current situation he found himself in. His life had become much too predictable for him to be content. His jobs were similar; someone stole something from someone and wanted it to be delivered somewhere.

He sighed closing his eyes as he tried to think of ways to get some excitement in his life. He paused and a slow smiled spread on his lips. He didn't like his life to be predictable, but he knew someone who did, someone who hated unexpected surprises "Perhaps it's time to give my older brother a little visit…" He murmured to himself, his soft laughter echoing into the night.

At that very moment in Hogwarts Professor Snape was stirring a very delicate potion, it was only seconds away from being completed when he felt a shiver of dread snake up his spine and ruin his strokes, meaning he'd have to start the whole thing over again. He growled and banished the potion. He knew exactly what that little shiver meant and it was nothing good.

Harry hissed as the basilisk fang buried into his arm but with the same movement managed to stab the beast with the Sword of Gryffindor. As his consciousness faded and darkness consumed him he could hear the beautiful song of Fawkes and smiled as he closed his eyes. As the phoenix's tears healed his arm he felt a few of his own tears fall. Ginny was safe because he had saved her, but he was never the saved, always the savior. He wondered where his hero was.

Akabane smiled as he knocked on his brother's door, he could hear the muttered curses behind it but paid them no mind, they were just something that came with visiting his brother. Finally the portrait opened and Akabane gave a bright smile "Hello Brother! It's been so long since we've last seen one another that I simply had to come by and see how my beloved older brother was doing."

Severus sneered at his younger brother's smiling face and hissed "You could have at least written a letter." He was unsurprised when a dry chuckle was his only response; this was why he dreaded visits from his brother. The man could be so sadistic and yet cheerful at the same time that it defied understanding.

Akabane was looking around his brother's chambers with disinterest. Severus never was quite the decorator, so there were some simple dark pieces, built for necessity rather than style, there were only a few standard portraits of past potions masters, the rest was bare stone wall and Akabane could only raise a brow and murmur "Cheery."

Severus could already feel his irritation rising and asked acidly as he clenched his fist inside of his robe pocket "It suits my mood, now how long do you plan on making a nuisance of yourself?" Because despite his appearance, Akabane was quite a dark individual, and his sadistic tendencies could shake even Severus.

Akabane was about to reply when there was a frantic knocking on the portrait. He was interested in who else would be visiting his brother so late at night and gave a knowing grin "Is that you're lover? So sorry to intrude…"

Severus didn't deign that statement with a response as he answered the door. It was Madame Pomfrey's assistant "Harry Potter…Basilisk Fang…Phoenix tears…help!"

It was often that Severus doubted the average intelligence inside of the hallowed halls of Hogwarts; and situations like this only gave him more prime examples to choose from. The student that Madame Pomfrey had sent had been in such a rush that they were unable to clearly give the message and in their haste had forgotten all but the most essential parts.

Then of course was the student who was the cause of the very situation. Harry Potter had not only gone into the Chamber of Secrets, but he did so even knowing what was most likely waiting for him down there. The foolish boy was going to get himself killed before he ever faced the Dark Lord in person Severus was sure of it!

Akabane had been intrigued by the situation; the word 'Basilisk' was what caught his interest right away. He smiled and laid a gloved hand on his brother's shoulders "Well perhaps I should come along as well, after all I am a Doctor."

Severus gave Akabane a withering glare and said "I don't believe that your skills would be very appreciated Dr. Jekyll." He knew very well what his brother used his 'medical' skills for; and no matter how much Severus might despise the very core of Harry's existence, he would never wish Akabane's 'treatments' on him.

Harry moaned in the bed as he floated in and out of consciousness. Fawkes's tears had healed him of much of the Basilisk poison; however some was still trapped inside of his blood stream causing his body massive damage. He whimpered as his temperature continued to rise, his mind so confused because of the fever that he was no longer speaking English but Parsletongue.

When Severus entered he saw right away the state the boy was in. The Phoenix tears were probably the only reason he was still alive. He saw that the Weasley girl would be fine and noticed that already the petrified students were recovering. He didn't approve of Potter's methods, but it couldn't be said that he didn't get the job done.

Akabane's focus was immediately centered on the young boy struggling against his sheets; his pale face was marked with bright red cheeks signaling a fever. The boy was hissing in some strange language, but no one seemed surprised by this though they were still uneasy because of it. As they made their way over to the boy's side Severus quickly explained that Harry was a Parsletongue, and then explained what a Parsletongue was.

Akabane stood and watched as potions were poured down the young boy's throat, he couldn't believe that this inexperienced child had faced the Basilisk and lived all by himself. As Severus worked on Harry he filled his brother in on why Harry was the way he was.

"His parents were killed when he was a young child, I have theories that he witnessed his mother's death as she died protecting him and still has nightmares about it. Considering how often he wanders the halls late at night after curfew I would believe that that memory causes him insomnia. His relatives are known magic haters, there have been many questions raised about their methods; but the Blood Wards that surround their home is the only thing that keeps Potter safe during the summer when he is away from school. He is the youngest Quidditch seeker in a century, just like his father he was born for the broom, and last year he faced a teacher possessed by the Dark Lord and protected the Sorcerer's Stone.

As Severus rambled, Akabane was carefully storing all this information away for later. This boy became more fascinating with every word. He was interested with the child's power; he was attracted to Ban and Ginji because of their power. Though from what he was hearing about this small child it would seem that they weren't even in his league.

Harry felt cool potions being poured down his throat and struggled to open his eyes, it was a slow process but soon they were open. He smiled at Madame Pomfrey as she explained that he would need a few weeks of bed rest as they were unable to remove all of the Basilisk venom.

He turned and was forced to listen to Severus as the Potion's Master told him what a foolish and stupid boy he was. It was then that he noticed there was someone else in the room with them. His bright green eyes locked with deep piercing blue and he knew that his life would be forever changed.

Before him was a man who was dressed in wide black hat, a long trench coat with black slacks and boots a white shirt and a black tie. His long black hair blended in with his outfit and his eyes stood out sharply against the pale skin of his face, catching Harry within their grasp.

Akabane smiled slowly as those confused emerald's looked back so innocently at him. He knew his brother would most likely be furious with him if and when he found out what he was planning to do. He had gathered from what Severus had told him that this child was mildly important to the Wizarding World as their Savior or something of the sort. However, that all mattered very little to him. As he believed he now had the chance to create a perfect opponent.

A few weeks later found Harry looking out the window of the hospital wing with listless attention. His friends had all come by and told him how happy they were that he was safe, the Weasley's came by to thank him for saving their daughter, and so had the Grangers. He sighed, he was happy to help them, they were his friends and he'd never leave a friend if he could help it. However the question that he has asked himself in the Chamber of Secrets was still weighing heavily on his mind. So much so that he didn't even hear the door open and shut as a figure joined him.

Akabane smiled slowly as entered the hospital wing. His brother was right, the young boy had a touch of insomnia, it was close to 2 A.M and yet the child was staring out of the window with only his pajama's and a thin blanket to save him from the cold. This child was very interesting to him and so was his strength, he couldn't wait to see how much the child would progress under his tutelage. Soundlessly he crossed the room until he was standing directly behind the boy.

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and his eyes widened as he turned sharply, almost falling off of the windowsill if it wasn't for a strong hand that caught him about his waist. He looked up and gave a small gasp in surprise when he saw that it was the man that had been with Snape earlier. He looked away as he pulled out of the man's grip and said "Hello…" Wondering why the strange yet man was here.

Akabane smiled at Harry "Why hello there, seems to be a little late to be up don't you agree? What's your name?"Akabane already knew but this was a good chance for introductions before he made his move. Besides it might give Severus enough time to realize what he was up to and stop him, and that would only make things more interesting.

Severus was working on the same potion he had been working on a few weeks prior when he felt a chill go up his back. This time however he managed to control his reaction before sealing the potion and investigating what had him on edge. He went to his chambers and knew immediately the source of the problem. Akabane was gone. He groaned, wondering what his brother was up to know. It only took a second to strike him with painful clarity, ever since seeing Harry in the hospital wing Akabane had been asking incessantly about the boy. Now Severus realized too late why Akabane would want that information and growled as he hurried to the Hospital Wing, hoping that he wasn't too late.

"Harry Potter sir." Harry answered politely. He looked the man over and the asked "If you don't mind…why are you here and who are you?" he wasn't used to getting visitors after the first few days of being in the hospital wing. At first he would be besieged by many visitors, but as the week wore on he would see less and less until only Ron and Hermione came around once in awhile. He sighed again at the thought, letting his guard down and not realizing that the man was coming closer.

"My name is Kurodo Akabane, many refer to me as Akabane or Dr. Jekyll, however, you may call me Kurodo." He smiled when the boy looked up sharply, realizing too late how close Akabane was; he pressed the cloth against Harry's mouth and held the boy firmly until slowly he went limp in grasp. "Good boy." He purred as he gathered the child in his arms; preparing to leave before his brother could stop him.

At that moment Severus burst in through the doors with several other teachers behind him, the windows of the Hospital Wing also burst open making Akabane's hair fly dramatically in the wind as he held Harry's limp body close against his chest "Seems that my visit has come to an end Severus, I do hope we get a chance to do this again." Spells flew at him, some aimed at him from his own brother, but they were all too late as Akabane vanished out of the windows and into the darkness.

Thank you all so much for reading I hope that you will enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for reading my work I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

Akabane vanished from the Hogwarts grounds holding his captive prize close to his chest. As he looked down his eyes traced over Harry's young body and he smiled darkly. Finally at long last he had a chance to create the perfect opponent. This child was filled with power and potential; he smirked as he vanished leaving his chilling laugh to echo into the night.

Akabane laid Harry down on his bed and stroked the boy's hair back revealing the infamous lightning scar. His finger gently traced the outline of the scar, the corner of his mouth turned down at the thought of another leaving their mark on this boy's body. He pushed that thought out of his mind as he checked the boy's pulse to make sure that he was asleep and would remain so for a while.

He went over to his medical bag and removed a vial and a fresh syringe. He held the vial up to the light and was pleased to find that it was the right one. He loaded it up into the syringe and made his way over to the boy's limp body. He gently turned Harry's head to the side, baring that slender beautiful neck. He caressed the spot gently before he plunged the syringe's needle into Harry's neck.

Harry's body tensed as the drugs entered his system but Akabane held him down firmly as the vial slowly became empty. His lips curled into a small dark smile of satisfaction as Harry slowly went back to a peaceful sleep. Akabane caressed his fingers though Harry's hair once more before turning and going to his spare room.

As Harry woke up the next morning the first thing that he became aware of was the dull pounding ache in his head. He reached up and tangled his fingers in his dark hair to rub his temples but nothing would make the ache go away. To distract himself he looked around the room he found himself in. Nothing looked familiar and he tried to remember what was going on, but no memories came to him.

He looked down at his arm and he remembered fighting a beast called the basilisk but he couldn't remember why. He was recalling many facts about himself, his name was Harry Potter, he was twelve, he was a wizard, he was still learning magic; but none of the finer details were coming to him. He was sidetracked from these thoughts when the door opened and a familiar man dressed in black stood before him.

Akabane entered the bedroom and smiled when he saw that the look on young Harry's face held more confusion than fear. That meant that his precious little drug was working well on the boy. He smiled when Harry looked up at him and said "Hello there…do you remember me?" This was a little test to see how far the drug had gotten in his system.

Harry studied the man before him, slowly taking in his appearance. Suddenly the name Akabane Kurodo came to him and he decided to give it a try "Akabane…Kurodo? But you want me to call you Kurodo right?" He bit his lip, hoping that he was right because he couldn't shake the feeling that this was some sort of test.

Akabane chuckled to himself, so the drug was working perfectly just as he planned. He gave his fox like smile to the boy as he said "That's correct, I work as a transporter and I just got a very interesting job offer. You will be coming with me."

Harry was still confused about the situation, but as he thought about it he couldn't see what he was confused about, he could remember all the important facts about himself. His mother and father were dead, he was unwanted by his relatives, and he was now with Kurodo Akabane. He couldn't remember anyone else in his life so to him that meant that there was no one else. He nodded and got out of bed, looking down at his clothes he saw that he was dressed in a hospital gown and looked up at Kurodo for answers.

Akabane became more impressed as every second passed, the boy was smart and he had good instincts. Akabane had been watching Harry's facial expressions from under the brim of his hat. The boy was confused, and knew that there was something wrong; but since he couldn't find anything obviously wrong he was going along with it to figure it out. Akabane smirked, his plan was working perfectly. "There are a change of clothes in the dressers, please ready yourself quickly."

Harry nodded and watched as Kurodo left. Something was off, but he saw no reason not to go along with this man. After all he had yet to be harmed and he could remember no one else in his life except Kurodo Akabane, looking at the facts there were pieces missing, but they appeared to be unimportant.

Dumbledore had gathered his most trusted professors after the kidnapping of Harry Potter. Snape had apologized for the actions of his brother, and had confessed that he had no idea of his brother's whereabouts. Dumbledore had tried his most powerful tracking spells and yet they all came up blank. Severus clarified that the result of the spell could only mean that either Harry was dead or out of the spells reach. He explained that given it was his brother who had kidnapped Harry they could assume it was the latter rather the former of the two reasons.

Harry sat in the truck quietly, dressed in black slacks, shiny black dress shoes, and black turtle neck he observed the other passengers in the vehicle. One was called Lady Poison, and the other was No Brakes…and Kurodo was being called Dr. Jekyll. He had not yet been a part of any of their conversations, but every once in a while Kurodo would look back at him as if reassuring himself that Harry was still there.

Akabane had been rather impressed with how easily Harry had gone along with them. Though this did make him curious, he had learned from Severus that Harry did not have what would have been called a desirable childhood. He knew that the drug's results were based off of the person's feelings of their memories.

The more they cared about them the more details they would remember. It seemed as if Harry had only retained the most basic of his information. He didn't remember one of his friends or former teachers and could only barely remember the names of his mother and father. Akabane shrugged it off. If he happened to get bored sometime in the future he would kill the relatives that made this child so apathetic. Until then he had a job to do.

Harry looked out the window and said softly "A small car is following us." This comment got the attention of the professionals in the truck and Lady Poison smirked as she said "The Get Backers… should have known that they were going to get involved."

Harry looked up at her curiously and asked "The Get Backers? Who are they?" Akabane smiled, this would be the perfect chance to compare Harry's inexperienced power against that of Ban or even possibly the Lightning Emperor. He grabbed Harry and prepared to jump out of the truck "We will settle this problem ourselves, please continue with the delivery as planned."

"Ban-Chan! Someone's getting out of the truck!" Ginji shouted as he watched a familiar black trench coat flutter in the wind as the truck's cab door opened and the figure limberly jumped landing delicately on his feet in front of the Lady Bug, successfully stopping them in their tracks. Ginji's eyes widened when he realized that not only was it his least favorite person in the world, Akabane, but it seemed as if the gruesome doctor had a little assistant with him.

Harry clutched to Akabane as they jumped, he was afraid, but didn't scream as they flew out of the cab. Akabane was doing it with such confidence that it made Harry feel foolish for even questioning Kurodo. He looked up at Kurodo with a friendly smile and said "That was fun!"

Ban and Ginji had gotten out of their car and looked on in amazement as the fearsome Dr. Jekyll held a young boy in his arms. Slowly Akabane put the child on the ground and glowing green eyes looked calmly back at them.

Akabane watched the expressions that crossed the Get Backer's face and smirked as he placed a gloved covered hand on Harry's shoulder. "These are the Get Backers Harry, my job is to take objects from one place to another safely and securely. Their job is to get back things which were lost or taken. Often our paths cross which is delightful as they are my most treasured opponents."

Ginji couldn't get over the fact that the Kurodo Akabane was with a child and that same child seemed to have no fear of his safety. Smiling Ginji opened his arms and said gently "Hey…kid…get away from him he's not a very nice man. You'll have a lot more fun if you come with us!" He looked up at Ban to get a little back up, and was surprised how seriously Ban was looking at the kid.

Ban pushed up his glasses as he looked the kid over. Ginji might have thought that the kid was being kept with Akabane against his will; but Ban could easily see that it wasn't true. That kid was with Akabane of his own free will.

He held out a hand to stop Ginji from going to the boy, he sensed that there was more to this picture then what they were seeing, and something told him that he wouldn't want to be unprepared for whatever it was. For some reason the energy that the kid was giving off reminded him of a certain old hag from his past. From his experience with her he had learned early on not to trust anyone with that kind of energy.

Harry looked up at Akabane and asked curiously "You're a bad guy?" He hadn't thought so; Kurodo didn't act like any of the bad guys that typically came to mind. He waited patiently for Kurodo's answer which was only a small smile and a vague "It depends on who you ask."

Harry turned and faced Ginji "Well if you ask me they're the bad guys, because they are making your job much more troublesome." Harry had decided that to him Kurodo was a good guy and that these two Get Backers were the real bad guys. He looked up again when Kurodo began to laugh softly.

"Yes they are very troublesome Young Harry, but they make my work so much more enjoyable. I have a splendid idea, how about you face against them?" He looked at Harry from under his brim, telling his young charge that this was not a suggestion, but a kindly placed order.

Ginji held up his hands "Now let's wait a minute, we don't want to fight kids…We just want to get the stolen artifact back…" He looked uncertainly from Harry to Ban, once again waiting to see what Ban's answer would be.

Ban was smoking a cigarette and he said softly "I don't think that we're going to have a whole lot of choice in this Ginji…" He looked at Harry from over his glasses and confirmed that he was right. Harry had decided to face them, and that was just how it was going to be.

Harry pulled out his wand from a black leather holster on his side and he smirked "Alright… I suppose I could use some practice…" He went over the spells that he could remember and before Ban and Ginji could even defend themselves he shouted "Expelliarmus!" Ginji and Ban went flying back from the force of the spell and landed heavily on the hood of their beloved Lady Bug. Harry smirked and looked at Akabane "Should I do more?"

Akabane smiled, this was going amazingly well, he couldn't wait to see what else his new charge could do "Make sure that they won't follow us…but time is of the essence and I believe our counter parts are shortly going to run into some trouble, it would be best if we were there to aid them."

Harry nodded in understanding and said "Very well…Petrificus Totalus!" Ban and Ginji went perfectly still where they had landed before either could regain their breath or come up with a counter attack. Harry looked proudly up at Kurodo and was rewarded with a fond pat on the head.

Akabane made a note to himself to get Harry some more spell books "Very good, now let us hurry along, I'm sure we will play more with these two very soon." He smiled fondly at the two frozen Get Backers as they went back to the truck.

Unknown to either of the two parties below an unknown observer was hidden in the roadside bushes and had been taking pictures. Another plan was underfoot, but it was not quite ready to be put in place…

Thank you so much for reading I hope that you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for reading I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Note: When watching the Get Backers Anime I thought that they were calling Akabane 'Dr. Jekyll' but after doing a bit more extensive research on the characters I found it is 'Jr. Jackal' Sorry for this mistake! I will be sure to do better research in the future.

Madoka was smiling as she finished her final piece and set down her beloved violin. She paused, just absorbing the final ringing notes from the room as she turned to leave. Shido was out in the garden today and she hoped that she would be able to join him. She blushed as she caught herself almost running from the room. Since he had come to stay here they had grown closer each day. She wrung her hands nervously as she tried to calm down. She didn't want the handsome animal tamer to know of her silly little crush.

The eyes watching her darkened when they saw that pretty blush on her cheeks. The figure smirked and nodded to his cohorts to go along with the plan. It had not been easy to find out the animal tamer's weakness. Then they had seen the pretty girl who let him stay at her mansion and knew immediately that she was the weakness that he had been so cleverly hiding.

Madoka smiled as she felt the sun on her face. She heard footsteps and at first assumed they were Shido's. Her eyes widened in fear when she realized there was more than one pair or footsteps coming her way, she was grabbed roughly from behind and a cloth was forced over her mouth. The blind girl whimpered as darkness overcame her and she was carried away.

Shido looked up from his gardening work, a thoughtful expression on his face. He had heard the last notes from Madoka she finished her practice for the day and had assumed that she would be joining him any minute. His eyes narrowed when one of his crow friends began to caw loudly telling him there were intruders. He clenched his fists and whispered "Madoka," he could only hope he would be there in time. When he got to the spot where the girl was taken his nails drew blood in his fists as he looked down at the Jack of Hearts.

Kazuki smiled as he exited the house silently. He loved his Juubei and Toshiki dearly, but both men possessed very strong personalities that could become overbearing every once in a while. He gave a small laugh when he heard them arguing again. They were all in love, but that didn't stop Juubei and Toshiki from fighting like cats and dogs. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders delicately, making the off the shoulder tunic he wore shift as he did so.

He sat on the patio and closed his eyes as he listened to the sounds of the birds. He frowned when he heard footsteps approaching and slowly pulled out a bell of string. He had no time to act as men surrounded him suddenly. He tried to spin a web of defense to hold them off but one of them wrapped their arms tightly around him so he could not move. He opened his mouth to call Juubei and Toshiki but a gag filled with a drug stopped him from speaking. He gave a low moan as he went limp in the man's hold.

When Juubei and Toshiki came out to see where their little thread spinner had vanished to all they found in his place was a Jack of Hearts.

Ginji and Ban were laying back in their car, waiting for their enthusiastically dispersed signs to bring them customers and hopefully money as well. Both men had yet to eat that day and Ban managed to scrap some money together. He handed it off to Ginji and said "Try not to spend it all, but damn get us something to eat or my stomach's going to start some cannibalism here!"

Ginji nodded and smiled as he stepped out the car and made his way to the vending machines. He counted out the money and smiled; they could by two honey buns and still have a bit left over. He put the money in and made his selection. He was taken so quickly that when the buns dropped a Jack of Hearts was in his place.

Paul had been peacefully reading this paper, there were no customers as usual but that didn't bother the owner today. Natsumi was cheerfully polishing the tables for the umpteenth time and he wondered if the wood itself would soon start rubbing off on her little rag. Therefore it is quite understandable that he was very perplexed when his café was suddenly bombarded by many angry men all demanding at once that he use his information resources to tell them where their significant others were. He was momentarily fearful of his life as weapons started to get drawn. This response was coming first from Juubei and Toshiki who no longer had their calm thread master to hold them back and level their heads.

Shido was surrounded by little critters who had answered to his outcry of anger when he had first discovered Madoka was missing. Though the most deadly of them all was Ban whose eyes were slowly becoming less and less human as he demanded coldly for Paul to get them answers.

Miss. Hevn chose that very moment to arrive on the scene, she had a strange job for the boys and she knew that it wasn't going to be good. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw the strange and furious gathering at the café. She cleared her throat so that she would be heard and waited for everyone's attention. When that did not immediately work she growled and whistled loudly, shocking everyone for a moment as she looked Ban directly in the eye and said emotionlessly. "I have a Job."

Akabane was leisurely flipping through a catalogue of spell books that he could get for his young charge. Harry had already burned through all the ones he currently had at his disposal and he was very interested in feeding such an eager and growing mind. After all the boy was such a big help to him on jobs already that he knew he was right in bringing him along. It was then that there was a flashing light on the phone signaling that a customer was trying to get his attention. His eyes narrowed and he picked up the phone saying nothing and waiting for his orders.

There was silence momentarily on the other line and then an obviously disguised voice murmured lowly in his ear. "I would like you to transport for me some cargo. They are the significant others of those in a certain group who have caused me a lot of trouble over the years. I want them safely transported to my hideout and I want all precautions to be taken but under no circumstances are you to use lethal force do you understand?"

Akabane was rather intrigued by this customer; this seemed to be the type of job that was very entertaining. "Very well, but as you know my services don't come cheaply… "He was about to start his list of prices when there was a cold chuckle on the other line "I expect it will cost the same value as the life of the boy currently in your care."

Akabane narrowed his darkening eyes as he glared into the distance at this mysterious customer. He was no longer quite as pleased and he asked slowly, his voice lowering to a hiss "And what would you be implying by that my dear Mr. Customer?" There was another laugh as the voice replied "See for yourself, and I expect you to be at pier 3 at midnight tomorrow, pleasure doing business with you."

Jackal lowered the phone slowly to its cradle before he went into the boy's room to see how his progress with spells was going. He was only mildly surprised to find Harry gone and a Jack of Hearts left in his place. This customer had underestimated him greatly and the hands clenched at his sides signaled that the mysterious man had gained an enemy rather than manipulated an ally.

Harry's green eyes had adjusted to the darkness and were slowly trying to make sense out of the shadows in the container. He soon realized that the shadows were other people, one was an unconscious effeminate man, another was a spiky haired blond who seemed to be emitting sparks, and the last was a girl who seemed to be very confused and frightened.

He wondered why they were all in this together when a door opened and a bright light poured in. Harry and his fellow victims could neither move nor speak because of their bindings and the gag's placed on their mouth. The added light allowed him to get a better look of his fellow prisoners and he recognized the spiky blond as Ginji. The gags didn't stop the Ginji from giving muffled shouts when he recognized the man at the door. Harry carefully filed that information away for later as he continued to investigate.

Harry tried in vain to reach his wand but the action made him twist his wrist into such a painful angle that he knew if he continued to press it his wrist would no longer be able to work the wand properly if and when he did get it. He looked over and saw that the doors were closing again. It seemed as if the man had just wanted to check on his 'cargo'. He saw that Ginji had sparks flying in his hair from his anger and Harry wondered exactly who the rest of the people were.

Akabane had been in contact with his 'client' ever since and had gone along with this job. He hadn't allowed his emotions to crack his pleasantly smiling mask. If his mask had cracked then the client would have realized that Akabane was carefully planning his revenge. He casually strolled into a familiar café, he had a very good idea who his cargo would be and thought that it was time to show his client that he did not appreciate it when other's meddled in his affairs.

Shido was sitting listlessly on a stool, thinking about how he should have gone to walk Madoka back from her violin practice. Ban was smoking his cigarette silently with a furious look on his face, and Juubei and Toshiki seemed to be the ones who were the most outwardly effected. Juubei was nearly trembling with rage from his inability to protect his Thread Spinner and Toshiki was little better. All of them were quietly thinking over the information that Hevn had brought them. The mission was to 'Get Back' their loved ones.

It was a game; the transporter who was taking their precious ones had his other half on the line as well, so both sides would be driven to be successful. However for one to win the other had to lose. None of the assembled group would say that they looked forward to this game, but all of them agreed that no matter the cost they had to get their partners back.

Akabane entered the café and said casually "I believe we have all been recently forced to participate in the same game." This brought startled looks of attention towards him. Of course it would be odd for them to consider that Akabane had a loved one to begin with, added with the fact that he had allowed them to be taken it was a lot for their systems to handle. The cold smile on his lips however warned them that he had an idea on how to get what they all wanted.

Harry was chained against the cold rock wall the shackles were heavy and painful on his wrists. There was a line of cells; next to him was the effeminate man with long hair and a delicate figure. However Harry could see the anger in the man's eyes and knew that he was a dangerous opponent. On his other side was the Ginji who he had taken to calling 'electric eel' because of the sparks that seemed to constantly be flowing from him. He sighed, Akabane would be so disappointed with him, and he knew that he shouldn't be surprised if he wasn't rescued at all. Still the thought couldn't stop him from hoping.

Ban looked up at Akabane with disbelief "That's your plan? How do you expect us to trust you? You have to admit that you've always done what's best for you, why is this time any different?" This statement brought muted tones of approval and agreement; these tones were stopped when Akabane looked at them all slowly from under his hat.

"This time is different because my client saw fit to interfere, I don't take interference lightly and this was taken to a distasteful extreme, what I want and what I will get is what is best for me, I'm just offering you all a chance to benefit as well."

The gathered group went silent as they traded silent communication and a consensus was reached as they knew that they could trust Akabane when it came to the man doing exactly as he wanted. Ban reached out and said "You've got a deal." They shook hands and somewhere in the distance the master of this game was laughing at the interesting turn of events.

Thank you all for reading I hope that you will continue to enjoy this strange work!


	4. Chapter 4 Final

Thank you all so much for reading my work and I hope that you will continue to enjoy it! Your reviews mean the world to me!

Akabane hadn't left the Honky Tonk Café since Harry had gone missing. He put his determination up to the fact that he had a chance to get his revenge on someone who had dared to interfere with his plans; and who had taken something that belonged to him. Because that boy was his, he had big plans for Harry and he wasn't about to let some second hand challenger to ruin him. His cold smile made those in the Café with him nervous, but also assured them of their chances for success.

Harry had been paying close attention to what was going on around him with detail that would make Akabane proud. It seemed that they were not the main point of interest for those who were keeping them here. Which was a solid indication that they were being used for bait or leverage, though for what leverage he could be used for Harry had no idea. That didn't exactly give Harry a lot of information, but it was something he could work with.

The prisoners were still shackled and gagged, but it seemed to Harry that the blonde could become free at any time and he wondered why he didn't simply escape or better yet allow them to. Another factoid that he entered into his database of information was that both Ginji and the one referred to as Kazuki seemed to know the one who had imprisoned them, which added interest and detail to his bank.

Finally they had a plan in place and Akabane was eager to get it started. After all this was a matter of professional pride. He needed to prove to this client that he needed no motivation to get the job done and to assume otherwise was a costly mistake. He could feel the knives in his body humming for release and stroked his fingers up and down his arms. "Soon." He whispered and got into the truck. After all, he had to get to the place if he was going to transport the 'cargo'.

"It seems that he's on his way, the delay was most likely doing his research it's congruent with what he's done in the past." Harry instantly knew that the voices were talking about Akabane and he shook his head silently in the dark. He hadn't been with the man long, but already he knew that Akabane had been using the time for research, but only for his revenge. The man was a genius after all, he wouldn't need long to know what he was going to do.

Akabane pulled up to the rather unoriginal 'lair' it was an old stone building and he was almost disappointed that someone in this line of work would choose such a place to use. He shrugged his shoulders, he was quite entertained as it was, and it wasn't like he needed any more excitement. At least not for now.

Ban and his 'support' were watching from the shadows and he kept the binoculars on Akabane's form. They were far enough away to make sure that they would not be noticed and Shido had animals in place to work as an alarm system. Ban tightened his grip on the binoculars and thought of his eel trapped inside of the cold stone fortress.

Shido wasn't much better, he had all senses on alert for his animals but his mind was focused solely on the fact that Madoka was being held hostage from him and that he had been unable to protect her. He tightened his hands into fists and swore on the blood that dripped to the ground that he wouldn't let such a thing happen again.

Toshiki and Juubei were silent in the background, the two usually bickering men were quietly supporting each other while their little thread master was absent. Juubei's eyes were still blind and Toshiki slowly reached forward and placed a comforting hand on the protector's strong shoulders. They would never again be so distracted by their petty anger to allow such a thing to happen.

As far as the employer had informed him Akabane was to pick up the 'Cargo' or rather the beloveds of those connected to the Get Backers. His grip tightened on the wheel but other than that there was no outward sign that he was furious. He heard the thumps of bodies landing in the back of the truck and he loosened his hold on the steering wheel. He would be getting his revenge soon enough as it was.

Harry managed to hold back a groan of pain as he hit the cold metal floor in the back of the truck. He was soon joined by the others and wondered if the deal had gone through. He wondered what their imprisoner had gained. He shook his head; he knew that he would be getting his revenge as soon as he was free.

There was a tense moment as Akabane started to drive away just as Ban got an email saying that if he and the other's were fast enough they could regain their beloveds. Of course the location given was the location of where they currently were, meaning that the sender had no intention of letting them win. Ban narrowed his eyes as he read it over again and wondered who could be behind the plot. He had his suspicions, and his fear was that they were true.

Akabane stared straight ahead as he drove away he knew that he was being followed by both those who had hired him and those whose beloved's he was currently transporting. He smiled softly, the day had taken a rough start, but he was going to make sure that it ended on a very high note.

Harry knew that it was Akabane who was driving the vehicle. The only question he had was where they were going and what was going to happen. He looked around and realized something important. They had placed no guards inside of the car. He smirked and closed his eyes concentrating on the spells he had been diligently learning. He hadn't practiced any of the wandless magic but he did understand the theory. He focused and slowly used the spells to get himself released.

Akabane drove until he was parked in front of the building he was to deliver the 'cargo' to. He stepped out of the car and smiled "My transportation services are finished…" He tipped his hat to the men who opened the door of the truck and were met with a powerful blast of magic and then finished his sentence "So now I am able to do exactly as I please."

Ban saw the flash of magic as the sign that Akabane's transportation was complete and immediately joined up in the fight. The security was tight but it relied mostly on electronics than it did man power. Therefore it was easy for the infuriated men to take them out and safely rescue their beloveds. Ban recognized this style of security, Himiko, he had hoped that she had realized her brother's death had not been his fault; it seemed that it hadn't been the case and she had tried to get her revenge. He planned to deal with her shortly after making sure Ginji was okay.

Harry had joined in the fight as soon as he was free and smiled when he saw Akabane attacking. Harry thought that the knives flowing out of him were beautiful as he watched Jackal tear apart his opponents. He focused and his dark green eyes narrowed as he focused and took his revenge.

The security was nothing and soon there was a wreckage of bodies. Most were alive but the gathered group thought that the deaths weren't such a terrible loss. This train of thought might have also been encouraged by the fact that they were too busy reassuring themselves that those most precious to them were safe.

Madoka stood up trembling as she realized that she was safe. She heard Shido come towards her and blushed when he took her immediately into an embrace. "I was so worried." The animal tamer whispered roughly into her ear. There was a pause as they simply held each other. Than Shido pulled away and gently kissed her on the lips like he had been waiting and hesitating for so long to do. He was afraid that she would pull away, and that his worst fears would be confirmed. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her soft lips tenderly return the pressure. He trembled and gave a small growl as he pulled her closer. He planned on continuing this much later in the seclusion of their home.

Ginji came over to Ban's side smiling brightly even as Ban slapped him on the back of the head "What the hell do you think you were doing?! Trapped in there and you didn't use your eel powers go gain your freedom?! You just expected me to come after you? I think I'm going to have to charge you the Get Backer's fee!" Ban was still busy ranting at Ginji when his blonde love silenced him with a kiss.

Kazuki was helped up by Juubei though the talented thread master was fine besides a few bruises. He smiled up at his loves and was impressed to find that they weren't fighting. Although he was sorry that such a rare event came when they were both feeling such guilt. Kazuki reached forward and caressed Juubei's cheek. His hand was immediately grasped as Juubei placed a tender kiss on his palm.

He turned to give Toshiki attention as well only to find the brawny blond pressing against his back. He blushed not usually one to show so much love in public but he had no choice as Juubei pulled him into a demanding kiss and Toshiki was caressing his sides as he whispered what they would be doing later to make up for lost time . When the kiss ended and Toshiki received his own the two protectors told their thread master that they would pick their arguments carefully in the future. This made Kazuki almost happy that he had been kidnapped.

Harry watched silently as the couples were rejoined and he looked up when a tall black shadow came over him. Akabane's stern face was looking down at him before it broke out into a fox like smile "It seems that we will have to be working on your defense sometime in the future." This was all that the sadistic doctor said before motioning Harry to follow him "Come…" He said shortly, Akabane cast one last glance at Ginji and Ban, sad that he had let another opportunity to see the legendary Lightning Lord in battle. He supposed that he had gotten caught up in all the fuss and hadn't played the situation to his advantage properly. He looked down at Harry and thought that the small boy was all to blame. Akabane was unused to being concerned over others and so this matter with the boy was rather uncomfortable for him as a whole.

Harry flushed in shame and looked down as he was led away. He paid no mind to those watching them leave. He could only feel embarrassment that he had been captured in such a manner and had been unable to save himself and the others. Or at the very least himself and had to instead wait around for Akabane, most likely causing the man a terrible amount of trouble. He looked at his feet and promised that such a thing would not be happening again.

They returned to their hideout and Akabane paused as the door closed behind him. He looked at Harry from the corner of his eye s and said softly "It seemed that the client believed you to be important enough to me to use as leverage…." He waited to see how the boy would react to this before continuing.

Harry blushed and said "I…" He didn't know what to say, as far as he could remember he had never really been important to anyone. He could barely remember people needing him for his abilities, but never important for just himself. He was so distracted by his memories that he hadn't noticed Akabane closing the distance between them.

Akabane hadn't realized it, but in the short time the boy had been his care he had placed many hopes and expectations on those small shoulders. He smiled as he thought briefly of what his brother would say. "It's no matter… for in a sense they were right." He finished this statement by sealing the unsuspecting boy's lips with a kiss. "You are important to me, for I have chosen you to be my greatest challenge and I will not allow anyone to take that away from me."

Harry looked up at Akabane mute from this admission and wasn't required to speak any further as Akabane gave him another deep kiss. This time Akabane slipped some tongue in so that the two future enemies could share a tender kiss. As this happened Harry thought to himself 'Someday…I'll be his greatest challenge, I swear it!'

Thank you for reading I hope that you enjoyed this little plot bunny!


End file.
